Comfort Inn
by Knouge22
Summary: Rouge finds out her boyfriend that she had met from high school was cheating on her. And her life hectic life afterwards. She also takes you back in time to import times in her life with him that makes her hurt more. Review pls. I am horrible at bios -.- . But, enjoy :)


**Enjoy :) -Jewelz**

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest. Mascara running down my face. My phone was beside me. I couldn't believe he would do this. My own boyfriend who I have been with since high school. I look at my phone, the screen lit up indicating that I got a new message.

**27 UNREAD MESSAGES**

Some from Amy, some from Shadow, some from my mom. The bed I was sitting on was unmade. The sheets were all over the place. The pillows were busted and feathers were scattered everywhere. The room smelled liked sex. Not my sex though. His sex. Without me. But with another. In _my _bed. _Our _bed. This was the bed that we had first slept together in since we moved in together. Which reminded me of the time when I first let him take my virginity:

_I laid next to his body. My bra off but panties on. He shirt and pants off, boxers on. He kissed my forehead and raked his fingers through my hair and stared me in the eye. We had just returned from his senior prom. Of course, as a junior all you do if wish to date and be with a senior so that they can take you to their prom and that's what happened. He bought us a room at the Comfort Inn. Room 206, I'll never forget. We were in this huge king bed that could fit at least 4 grown men. Our clothes were scattered around us. My bare legs were over his. Our private were smashed against each other. My breasts were pushed against his chest, we were almost one person._

_ "Are you sure about this?" He asks me gently._

_ I got second thoughts. Did I? I always thought that I'd lose my virginity in a romantic way and this was pretty romantic. Besides, all of my friends had sex already. It was the trend, it couldn't be that bad. I bit my lip._

_ "I'm sure." I say and place my lips on his._

_ "I love you." He mumbles and slowly graces his hands on my inner thighs making me get goose bumps. He kisses my neck and I close my eyes. _

_ "I love you..." I moan, throwing my head back. He slipped my panties down to my ankles and grabbed them and put them in my mouth._

_ "This is going to hurt." He whispers and I nod. I knew it was going to hurt but I was ready. I loved him and he loved me. He slowly slipped his boxers down and I squeezed my eyes shut._

_ "Relax baby. It's going to be worst if you panic. Just relax and I will try to make it as painless as possible because I wouldn't want to hurt you" He kisses my cheek and proceeds with what he was doing. I felt it poking at me and I took a deep breath. As it slid in, it felt horrible. It felt like something was ripping me apart. I begin to whimper and I grab the sheets and scratch his back really hard I was sure it would leave a mark. _

_ "Shh." He mumbles and kisses my ear. It hurt but I was comfortable because I felt strong towards him. I was safe and it was okay. After a few second it felt amazing. I begin to moan and i remove the panties from my mouth and my eyes roll to the back of my head._

_ ..._

_ I laid on his bare chest. That was great. The best I have felt in a long time. Out naked bodies laid on top of one another and this was love. I closed my eyes, he closed his and we became one._

I smack my head, cursing myself for remembering. Why would he lie to me? We really should have just ended it. Why call it love, when you knew it wasn't?

I then thought about your most recent birthday:

_I covered your eyes. _

_ "Can I look now?" He pulled at my hands, trying to see._

_ "Not yet, no peeking." I took a deep breath and stared at the medium sized yacht in from of us. In the inside it was a bed and kitchen that was set up with roses and champagne and everything romantic for the two of us. "Okay, ready?"_

_ "Yes! Finally!" He shouts and I remove my hands and he smiles._

_ "Happy birthday babe." I say and he grabs me and kisses me._

_"I love you. I love you so much. I'm speechless. No one has ever done something so special for me." He kisses my lips again and slips his hands under my shirt._

_ "Hold on." I pull away and grab his arm and tug him on the boat, "You __**have **__to see the inside. It's absolutely beautiful."_

_ I welcome him inside the boat and tell the driver that he can start the boat. I show him the wine and champagne in the wine cooler and the little rose petals on the bed and the candles around the dimmed room. It smelt like heaven in here. I grabbed two wine glasses and poured some champagne. I had him one glass and he just stares at me._

_ "To us." I say, holding the glass out._

_ He smirks. "To us." and he brings his glass to mine and we drink and laugh and talk and just connect._

_ ..._

_ I was in my shirt without my pants and he was in his jeans without a shirt. We were a little tipsy from the alcohol and stranded in the middle of the ocean._

_ "Happy Birthday baby." I say to him and grab his face and pull in into mine. _

_ We kiss and he lays down and sits me on top of him. We sat like this for a minute until he pulls away._

_ "Rouge, I really do appreciate this." He says, looking at me._

_ I smile. "I knew you'd like it. Now hush. I want to make love as if the world will end." I pull his face in._

I get up from the bed and walk over all of the feathers that scattered the room. I walk over to the vase of roses in the bathroom. I run a bath, and slowly get undressed. I look in the mirror at my nude skinny body. That's when I realized, that night after we made love in the book, it became a thing **every **weekend. Then after every weekend it became **every **evening and it just didn't feel special anymore. It got boring and dried out. We were suppose to love each other, not take advantage.

I crawl into the bath and the hot water gave me goose bumps. I close my eyes and lay my head under the water. My thoughts drifting off to the time my best friend Krissy told me that something was up.

_I take a fork full of my salad at Olive Garden, smiling at my best friend Krissy. This afternoon she wanted to get together because she felt like we were falling off and I happily accepted the offer._

_ She looked stressed though, like something was bothering her. _

_ "What's up Kris-"_

_ "He's cheating on you. I saw him the other day with another women in your house. The day I swung by to drop off your stilettos that you left at my house that night at Shadow's party and he had another women in the bed with him. I knocked on the door to hard and it swung open and I saw them together. They weren't having sex but they were going to and Rouge I didn't know how to tell you. _

_ And the other day he hit on me while you going to make us some snacks. He made a move on me and when I got up to come into the kitchen to chill with you he squeezed my butt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it's just... I could stand by and let you live with that man any longer." She pauses and looks at me and my jaw hits the floor._

_ "That's what you brought me here for?! To calmy sit me down and tell me that my boyfriend is cheating on me." I laugh. "Look Krissy, I know that you don't like him and you never liked him from the start but that man loves me and I will take his word over anybody else. So save it, and stop with the lies." I grab my purse and bit my knuckles and take a deep breath and begin to walk away. Then I turn back around._

_ "I thought you were my friend. I never would have though __**you'd **__be the one to dig so low just to break us up. I'm disgusted with you... don't even try talking to me. I need a break." And with that I left the restaurant in tears and lost a best friend._

I raise my head up from the water and cough. I almost passed out from lack of oxygen. I wipe my eyes and get out the tub, my body dripping and walk into the room, the feathers getting stuck on my wet feet and I grab my phone. I dialed my best friend's number. My finger were wet and I was struggling but I got it eventually and the phone rang and she answered.

"Rouge?! God I've been trying to call you for weeks now. Ever since the Olive Garden scene a couple weeks ago you've been completely ignoring me and I want to apologize. I didn't intend to hurt you but I needed to tell you what was going on in the dark."

"Now, Krissy I'm sorry. You were right. He was cheating. I walked in on him, in my bed." That was all I managed to get out before I completely broke down into tears. I sobbed and moaned and screamed and Krissy was trying to calm me down but he voice was blocked out. The only thing I heard was my heartbeat in the back of my head.

"I'm coming right over." Her voice echoed in my mind and the phone clicked off and I laid on the feather floor, the feathers sticking to my nude wet body and I stared at the ceiling thinking of the first time I actually laid eyes on him:

_I walked into Footlocker with about a million bags on my arm and there he was, standing in the front._

_ "Welcome to Footlocker ma'am." He smiled._

_ "Oh my god! It's you!" I say laughing and his eyes get big._

_ "Rouge?! From highschool?" He asks._

_ "Yeah. It's me" I turn around in a circle so he could see my whole figure._

_ "Damn! You look great." He hugs me and I hug him back. I wasn't going to lie, he looked fine, even in that striped uniform._

_ "I haven't seen you since..."_

_ "The Comfort Inn." He says awkwardly, blushing._

_ "Right. You were the popular senior that ever girl wanted and some how you got clueless ugly ol' me in a hotel room the night of prom and robbed me off my innocence. Woke up the next morning alone with a little note that said 'It was fun' with a heart. I'll never forget that. You hurt me you know." I say, laughing through it because we were so young._

_ "And I am going to apologize for that because it was wrong for me. I was a dog back then."_

_ "Mmhm." I laugh, looking at the racks of sneakers._

_ "Can I make it up to you?" He asks, coming up behind me._

_ "How will you do that?" I ask_

_ "How about I take you to dinner? Tonight." He pulls out his phone. "Here put your number in and I will call you when I leave the house. Deal?"_

_ "Sounds delightful." I smile and take his phone and type my number. "This time don't ditch me. And ring these up. They'll go nice with this crop top I bought." I grab the Bel Air 5's off the rack. "Size 6."_

The doorbell rang and I go to open it. It was Krissy.

"Rouge, have you been laying around naked all day? And where did these feathers come from?" She starts to peel them from ym body and I just stare at her with my red eyes and wet hair. I looked evil. My nipples were erect.

"Krissy..." I mumble, my voice cracked.

"Here, let's go inside." She grabs my hand and tugs my inside and looks back to make sure that no one saw.

**The song Comfort Inn Ending (Freestyle) by Jhene Aiko inspired me to write this Fanfic. Please review. I tried :)**


End file.
